The touch screen is an important part of the electronic devices such as touch screen mobile phones, tablet computers, e-books, and other electronic devices. Conventional touch screens typically include display modules and touch modules, wherein the touch modules typically include two layers of laminated indium tin oxide (ITO) glasses, which are bonded together by optical adhesive.
However, with the pursuit of thinner and lighter electronic products, the current touch screens include at least two layers of ITO glasses and optical adhesive for bonding, thus the touch screens have thicker thickness, thereby limiting the development of touch screen.